On the road
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Dean se ve obligado a huir, ahora que Voldemort contra el ministerio. El viaje será largo y lleno de aventuras, y luchará por reunirse con sus amigos, luchar junto a ellos y, tal vez, reconocer de una vez lo que siente. Capítulo 2: En Oxford
1. Huida

**Huida**

Dean Thomas tomó una decisión desde el mismo momento en que leyó aquella noticia en el periódico. Sabía que con Lord Voldemort manejando los hilos del Ministerio de Magia, los hijos de muggles, como él, lo iban a tener muy difícil. Su madre era muggle y no sabía nada de su padre biológico, así que no había manera de demostrar que tenía antepasados mágicos.

Dean estaba muy nervioso, las manos le temblaban al intentar empaquetar sus cosas. No podía ir muy cargado, así que solo llevaría una mochila con algo de ropa y sus objetos más preciados. Usando un hechizo para agrandar el espacio de la mochila, metió algo de ropa: unos vaqueros, algunas camisetas, un jersey grueso, una sudadera y la capa de Hogwarts. Metió un pequeño set de pociones, podría necesitarlas en algún momento. No se llevaría los libros de la escuela, no necesitaba aquel peso extra. Del material de acampa de su familia, había cogido un saco de dormir y una navaja multiusos. Sabía que no eran tan buenas como la del mundo mágico, pero era la única que tenía.

Su escoba, que estaba tendida sobre la cama, podía ser su vehículo de huida. Sin embargo, no era el más discreto, si algún muggle lo avistaba, se presentaría el Ministerio de Magia y eso podía acarrear graves consecuencias. De todos modos, si se la llevaba, podría dar una pista falsa y llevar por otro camino al ministerio. Decidió finalmente meterla, pensaría en ella en el momento. Si cogió una foto de su familia, otra del ED y una con su mejor amigo, Seamus. No había tenido tiempo de despedirse de su amigo, pero se pondría en contacto con él en cuanto pudiese.

Revisó de nuevo su cuarto buscando algo que pudiese llevarse, pero todo lo parecía inútil para su huida. Tampoco llevaría comida, la compraría en alguna tienda muggle en cuanto pudiese. Por suerte, había estado ahorrando tanto dinero muggle como mágico, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Por último, cogió su varita y se tumbó en la cama, esperando a que llegase la oscuridad. Sin embargo, esta llegó antes de lo que pensaba.

El timbre sonó en el piso de abajo y Dean se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola brevemente. Oyó los tacones de su madre acercándose a la puerta.

- Buenas noches, señora Thomas – saludo una voz masculina grave – Soy Carter Gamp, del Ministerio de Magia Británico.

- Buenas noches, señor Gamp – le devolvió el saludo la mujer – ¿A qué debo esta visita?

- Vengo a buscar a su hijo, Dean Alfred Thomas – prosiguió el hombre, con su grave voz – Necesitamos hablar con él.

- ¿Ha hecho algo malo? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Según como se mire – intervino una voz chillona – Señora Thomas, llévenos a ver a ese sangre sucia.

- ¿Sangre sucia? – el tono de ella ofendido, Dean les había hablado del significado de aquella palabra – ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar así a mi hijo?

- Así que una asquerosa muggle como usted sabe lo que es un sangre sucia ¿eh? – una tercera voz, socarrona, habló – ¡Apártese, muggle!

Lo siguiente que oyó Dean fue un fuerte golpe, el grito de un hombre y los sollozos de su madre. No tenía escapatoria, los del ministerio estaban allí. Dean sacó la escoba de su mochila, mediante un hechizo convocador. Ya habían derribado la puerta, cuando Dean se montaba en su escoba.

- ¡Detenle, Collins! – gritó la voz de Carter Gamp.

_- ¡Reducto!_

Dean dirigió su varita contra el cristal de la ventana, que se rompió en mis pedazos. El chico dio una fuerte patada al suelo y salió volando a través del cristal. Se aferró al palo de la escoba, apuntando hacia el cielo. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que uno de los hombres del ministerio, le perseguía sobra una escoba.

_- ¡Desmaius!_

Un rayo rojo rozó la oreja de Dean, que logró esquivar el hechizo. Sin embargo, el hombre no se rindió y siguió lanzándole hechizos. Dean tuvo que virar en un par de ocasiones para evitar aquel hechizo. Nunca había lanzado un hechizo sobre una escoba, temía caerse si soltaba las manos del palo. Sin embargo, el mago se acercaba cada vez más a él, tenía que hacer algo. Claro que Dean manejaba mejor la escoba, por lo que podía utilizar sus nociones de quidditch para atacar. Descendió unos metros en picado y apuntó al hombre.

_- ¡Impedimenta!_

El hechizo surtió efecto, frenando al mago a que atacase. Dean sonrió victorioso y emprendió su vuelo. Sin embargo, el sabor de la victoria no duró mucho. Media docena de magos se acercaban hacia a él, volando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_- ¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!_

Los magos esquivaron los hechizos del muchacho, y siguieron avanzando en su dirección. Dean entendió que no le quedaba otro remedio más que descender hacia las callas de Londres. El muchacho había vivido allí toda su vida, por lo que conocía muy bien sus rincones. Acercando su cuerpo a la escoba, descendió en picado, al más puro estilo de Viktor Krum. A los del ministerio aquella reacción les cogió por sorpresa, por lo que cuando empezaron a descender, el chico tenía sus pies sobre la calle.

Dean empezó a correr, ante la atónita mirada de los paseantes, que veían a un muchacho de diecisiete años, con una vieja escoba en la mano. Sabía que los del ministerio no se arriesgarían a volar por una bulliciosa calle londinense, por lo que podría perderse entre la multitud. El chico empujó a algunas personas en su carrera, pero no se detuvo a disculparse. Llegó a un abarrotado McDonalds, lleno de jóvenes de su misma edad. Muggles que no tenían que huir de un furioso grupo de magos. El chico se metió en un baño, encerrándose con nerviosismo. Era imposible que le hubiesen seguido, pero no podía arriesgarse.

- Tendré que abandonar la escoba y desaparecerme – murmuró el muchacho, para sí mismo – No puedo arriesgarme a que me identifiquen – puso la escoba en la taza y la miró con aprehensión – Adiós amiga. _¡Incendio!_

Dean miró como su escoba se extinguía entre las llamas, sintiendo una terrible nostalgia al hacerlo. Cuando la escoba quedó reducida a cenizas, Dean se quedó muy quieto, concentrado en sus pensamientos. "Calle Mortimer, Oxford".

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el chico estaba en un barrio residencial, cerca del centro de Oxford. Allí vivían sus tíos maternos, era el primer lugar que se le había ocurrido. Al mirar a su alrededor, Dean se dio cuenta de que acababa de convertirse en un fugitivo.

- De acuerdo – se dijo a sí mismo – Ha comenzado la aventura.


	2. En Oxford

**En Oxford**

Dean llevaba tres días viviendo como un vagabundo en las calles de Oxford. No quería ponerse en contacto con sus tíos, no quería poner a nadie más en peligro. Tampoco llamó a su madre para decirle que estaba bien, sabía que el ministerio estaría vigilando su casa. Dean estaba solo y era muy consciente de ello.

Durante aquellos días, había dormido en una casa abandonada. La primera noche la pasó buscando un lugar donde poder esconderse. Finalmente, encontró una vieja casa, en un lamentable estado de abandono, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para no derrumbarse. Dean no lo dudo un instante, así que se alojó allí. Encendió una hoguera con la varita y extendió su saco de dormir. En cuanto se metió en la mullida tela, se quedó dormido. Después de una buena noche de sueño, Dean salió a buscar algo de comer. Compró provisiones en el supermercado, y luego se comió una generosa hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Saciado y con provisiones, deambuló por las calles de Oxford.

El joven ya había estado en la ciudad, por lo que la conocía bastante bien. Pasó un momento especialmente agradable tumbado en un parque infantil, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. No sabía cuanto iba a durar aquella tranquilidad, por lo que tenía que disfrutar de ella.

En su cuarto día en Oxford, Dean se topó con su primer problema. El joven acababa de acostarse, cuando escuchó movimiento en el piso de abajo. Se puso alerta, con la varita en la mano, esperando alguna señal de magia. Sin embargo, el movimiento siguió abajo, no se molestó en subir al piso de arriba.

- ¡Esto es un nido de ratas! – dijo una voz masculina, despectivamente.

- Esos yonkis han estado por aquí hace poco – comentó otro tipo, dando una patada al suelo – Han dejado toda su porquería aquí.

- Han tenido suerte de que no hayamos llegado antes – oyó un escupitajo chocar contra el suelo – Les hubiéramos partido el cráneo.

- Será mejor que dejemos claro quien manda aquí – Dean oyó como se agitaba un spray y empezaban a pintar algo – Espero que esto los prevenga.

- Esa escoria no aprende nunca – comentó la primera voz.

- Solo si les reventamos la cabeza como a ese cerdo – todos rieron a carcajadas – Ese nunca volverá a quejarse.

Dean salió del sacó mu despacio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. No necesitaba oír nada más, para saber que se trataba de una banda de skin heads. Al entrar en el mundo mágico, Dean había pasado de ser odiado por su raza a serlo por su sangre. Claro que ahora que estaba de nuevo en el mundo muggle, las tornas habían vuelto a su sitio original. Dean esperó que los chicos se marchasen, no quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo, echó aquello por tierra al tropezar con un cazo de hojalata. Oyó como subían velozmente y como no quería huir de nuevo, se puso en guardia con su varita. Cinco chicos algo mayores que él aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

- Así que los yonkis han dejado pasado a los negros – comentó el que parecía el líder, con desprecio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, negro? – inquirió uno de ellos, mostrando un puño americano.

- No quiero tener problemas – dijo Dean, con la varita en alto.

- ¿Crees que puedes defenderte de nosotros con ese palito? – se burló uno ellos.

- ¿Palito? – Dean sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Te ríes de nosotros, negro? – se indignó el más bajito de ellos.

- Vamos a tener que darte tu merecido, hijo de puta – le dijo el líder, tranquilamente – Para enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores.

- ¿Superiores? – de la varita de Dean salieron algunas chispas – ¿Superiores?

- ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? – le apuntaron con una navaja – ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El palito? – Dean se sintió más valiente al ver el desconcierto en sus ojos – Digamos que es algo peligroso.

- ¡Será una mierda de truco! – el líder se acercó a Dean, sacando una navaja automática – Esta escoria y su brujería barata.

- Has dado con la clave – Dean apuntó con la varita a un muchacho rubio – Si os acercáis a mí, le atacaré.

- ¿Te ríes de nosotros? – el muchacho rubio le miró asqueado – ¿Te burlas de nosotros, negro de mierda?

- ¿Negro de mierda? – el chico esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa – Deberías cuidar tus modales.

- ¡Ya me he hartado de tanta charla! – el bajito miró a Dean con asco – ¡Te vas a enterar, negrata!

_- ¡Desmaius! _– gritó, apuntándole con la varita. El chico cayó de espaldas al suelo, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido – ¿Alguno más?

_- ¿_Qué… qué… qué demonios?

Los cuatro que quedaban en pie lo miraron atónito, sin saber que acababa de ocurrir. Por un lado, querían darle su merecido a Dean, pero ver lo que le había hecho a su compañero, les había inspirado temor.

¿Alguno más? – repitió con frialdad – Yo tampoco tengo todo el día.

- ¡Hijo de…!

_- ¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!_

Los cuatro chicos cayeron contra el suelo, dejando a Dean con la varita levantada. El chico respiró profundamente, pensando en el siguiente paso que iba a dar. Acababa de desmayar a cinco muggles, eso podía traerle muchos problemas. No había duda, tenía que marcharse de Oxford. Dejando a los chicos en el suelo, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas en la mochila. Apagó la hoguera y guardó los restos de comida. Antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro, miró a los cinco jóvenes. Probablemente, llevasen dinero y algo que le pudiese ser útil.

Dean había sido un chico acomodado de Londres, muy bien educado y con buen gusto. Sin embargo, ahora era un proscrito del mundo mágico, no podía andarse con tonterías. Se apresuró a registrar a los muchachos, quitándoles todo el dinero que llevaban encima, poco más de cien libras entre los cinco. Cuando se disponía a desaparecerse, pensó que le sería útil coger algunos pelos de los chicos. Había oído hablar de la poción multijugos, y quizás en algún momento, le podía ser útil. Arrancó unos pelos rubios de aquel chico y los metió en un frasco vacío, junto a sus pociones.

Dean pensó en su próximo destino, pero no le venía a la mente ninguna imagen clara. Podía volver a Londres, quizás hubieran dejado de buscarle allí. Sin embargo, era muy arriesgado, debía ser precavido. Entonces, pensó en uno de los sitios donde había disfrutado más dentro del mundo mágico.

- Espero que esos muggles sigan por allí.


End file.
